In recent years, the rapid development of active matrix organic light emitting diode display (AMOLED) technology has promoted the rapid entry of curved surface and flexible display touch products into the market, and respective panel manufacturers have invested in flexible display touch projects. At present, the touch technology with the AMOLED display panel mainly has an external touch film (Film) bonding solution and a glass packaged rigid On-Cell technology (it means embedding the touch panel between the color filter substrate and the polarizer of the display panel). Either in the external film or the glass On-Cell touch technology, there is a thickness increasing problem of the product which affects the narrow frame design.
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of an organic light emitting diode display panel using an external touch film bonding solution in the prior art. The OLED display panel includes: a substrate 1′, an OLED layer 2′, a packaged layer 3′, a first transparent optical adhesive layer 4′, a touch thin film layer 5′, a polarizer 6′, a second transparent optical adhesive layer 7′ and a cover plate glass layer 8′ from bottom to top in sequence. The transparent optical adhesive bonds the touch film and the OLED layer, and meanwhile, the polarizer and the cover plate glass are bonded with the transparent optical adhesive. Since the bonding times are twice, and the bonding tolerance is generally 0.1 mm or more. The external touch film bonding solution increases the thickness of the product and is not beneficial to the narrow frame design products.
FIG. 2 shows a structural diagram of an organic light emitting diode display panel using a glass packaged On-Cell touch technology in the prior art. In the figure, the OLED display panel includes: a substrate 10′, and OLED layer 20′, a packaged glass layer 30′, a touch control line layer 40′, a polarizer 50′, a transparent optical adhesive layer 60′ and a cover plate glass layer 70′. The touch sensing line is fabricated on the packaged glass of the display panel. Then, the surface with the packaged glass is attached with the OLED panel with the transparent optical adhesive without separately attaching the external touch film. However, this structure is only suitable for the production of rigid AMOLED display panels, and the overall thickness of the product is thick, which is not suitable for the development direction of the current product being light and thin and flexible.